


Wifes' night - challenge

by Heart_Stop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderbending, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, names in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Stop/pseuds/Heart_Stop
Summary: The ladies get together to talk and the party devolves into a very frisky game involving their husbands.ALSO QUICK HEADS UP ALL ARE IN THEIR MID/LATE TWENTIESQUICK SIDE NOTE: THIS ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO MAKE STRAIGHT SMUT, ONCE MY MAIN STORYLINE IS FULLY DONE IT WILL MAKE A BIT MORE SENSE.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to come out waaay later but I got R-rated writer syndrome, Sorry. This is part of my bigger fic but I have smuts in my brain I have to get out.
> 
> EDIT: THIS IS NOT CANON TO THE AU I AM MAKING. IT IS LOOSELY RELATED; IN THAT I AM USING THE SAME GENDERBENT CHARACTERS, BUT THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE TIMELINE IN ALL OF THIS.
> 
> thank you for checking in.

Looks 

[ Kenma ](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/722968546429115056/)

[ Iwaizumi ](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/722968546429242274/)

[ Suna ](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/722968546428657854/)

[ Sakusa ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/722968546431725281)

[ Akaashi ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/108790147232814093/)

[Hinata](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/492649940658878/)

**Somewhere in Miyagi at 10:00 pm**

“Ok ok ladies, settle down,” Iwaizumi calmly stated getting the other women to listen. 

“So we all agree that the game we are playing is called “challenge”, correct?”

“Yep!!”

“Unfortunately” 

“Correct” 

“ _Sigh”_

“Let’s just play!!”

Iwaizumi looked at the other women, “ok so we all have to write down challenges, put them in the bucket, and then we all reach into the bucket to see what we pick,”

Hinata raised her hand.

“Yeah Hinata?”

“I was just wondering if we could make the challenges about our husbands and or make them a bit frisky,” Hinata said the last part with too much excitement.

Iwaizumi nervously gulped, “W-well--”

  
  


“I actually want to do that now,” Sakusa said, finally interested.

“That makes it sound more fun, I second it,” Suna eyes with raised eyebrows at the other 3 women.

“No,” Akaashi says earnestly.

“Absolutely not,” Kenma says with pursed lips.

“Same,” Iwaizumi states, making up her mind.

“What? Whyyyy?” Hinata whines.

“You don’t understand Hinata,” Akaashi looks at the carrot top, “Our husbands aren’t the type of people you can just flirt with and not expect anything else, we will lucky if we can even walk.”

“Aren’t your husbands like that too?” Kenma openly asked the other ladies.

“Yeah, that is why I suggested it!” Hinata scoffed 

“If you want to get railed that bad, just ask him,” Suna said unamused.

“Well we haven’t been able to do it since the Olympics were going on and we were participating, and besides training takes precedence over everything else and masturbation isn’t good enough,” 

Sakusa, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi looked away. Hinata was right, since team japan had to worry about the Olympics the players or their wives hadn’t had any time for themselves or each other.

“Ok… fine,” Iwaizumi conceded.

“ok, everyone write down their challenge and remember to keep it spicy.” Hinata winked at the others.

They all give her one collective sigh and began to write their challenges on a scrap of paper.

\--Timeskip--

“Does everybody have their challenge?” Hinata asked the group.

Everyone nodded.

“Ok, on the count of three we look at our challenges, and then we will read them aloud,”

_One…Two…Three…_

Hinata piped up, “So, who is going first,” A smirk present on her face.

Sakusa answered while quirking her eyebrow, “Do a strip tease and then walk around the rest of the day in underwear,” An evil smile was visible even with her mask covering her face.

Hinata let out a low whistle “Oh nice, next,” 

Kenma sighed and read hers, “Masturbate and be **loud** in the shower when your husband is outside the bathroom,”

Kenma shrugged, before unknowingly biting her lip, “ _I am in deep,_ **_DEEP_ ** _trouble...”_

Suna cleared her throat, “Only call your husband Daddy in a seductive voice,” 

She swallowed nervously, “ _omg, I’m not going to be able to walk afterward,”_

“Oh now that was a good one,” Hinata grinned.

Iwaizumi silently prayed, “ _Please give me one that isn’t going to kill me, Please”_

She read her paper,

“Do an exotic... pole dance... in front of… your husband…in...” her eyes widen,” A RACY BLACK MONOKINI!?!,”

Everyone collectively said, “OOOOoooooo~, we know where that is gonna go.”

“S-shut up… someone go next,”

Akaashi gave a deep exhale, "Turn on your partner with any means necessary until they break,” 

Suna muttered loud enough to hear, “Someone is in trouble,”

As much as Akaashi wanted to scoff she couldn’t, she **knew** she was in very BIG trouble.

Suna remembered something, and grinned, “Heeyyy~ Shouyou-chan, you haven’t read yours yet,’

Hinata scoffed and proceed to read her challenge.

“Whisper in your partner’s ear about your favorite sexual memory with them seductively,”

Hinata quietly muttered to herself, “dammit,”

When the night concluded each individual woman was either planning revenge on Hinata or planning on how to be able to move for the next few days.


	2. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa does her challenge and adds a bit more to it as well.
> 
> My first-ever lemon let's go!!

**Striptease**

Sakusa sighed as she entered her spotless penthouse apartment. She was relieved to finally be done with practice, the disgusting feeling of sweat was really starting to aggravate her. Sakusa knew she had plenty of time to clean herself thoroughly since it was only 5:00 pm.

_“Home, at last, time to have a proper shower.”_

Just as she was about to unwind, an annoying yet lovable voice yell out behind her.

“AHHH!!! why is getting back from practice always a pain in the ass?”

Sakusa hung her head as she exhaled, her disgusting, sexy, adorable, and most of all annoying, husband was always complaining about the commute back to the apartment.

Sakusa was about to snap at Atsumu but then she remembered the challenges from the night before and smiled.

Sakusa took the bottom of her shirt and s l o w l y began to pull up. Atsumu stopped mid-rant to stare at Sakusa take off her shirt. Once her shirt was off she gave a very heavy sigh. Sakusa glanced back to see a flushed Atsumu trying to not look at her sports bra, she smirked.

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he saw her hook her thumbs around the rim of her volleyball shorts. Sakusa had to stop herself from laughing when she BENT DOWN to slide off the shorts, allowing Atsumu full view of her underwear and ass. To that scene, Atsumu sputters,

“Omi! What are you doing!?”

Sakusa proceeded to stretch her back, hips, and legs RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM. When she was done stretching she grabbed her sweaty uniform from off the floor and faced her **red** gaping partner.

“Well babe, I will in the shower if you need me,”

Before turning on her heel and walking to their bathroom she gives him a smile, a dangerous smile.

Atsumu just stood there, mouth still open, until he realized,

_“Fuck, I’m semi-hard,”_ He gritted his teeth.

  
  


When Sakusa got out of the shower she let out a breathy sigh. She giggled to herself she is going to need the energy if she is going to survive tonight. Turning to face the bed she grabs what she is going to wear for the rest of the evening, a lacy black pushup bra and matching lacy panties.

She stepped out of her room to see Atsumu on the couch scrolling through his phone. 

_“This is when the fun begins,”_ Sakusa’s mouth quirked upward into a devilish smirk. 

Atsumu turns his head to the side, and as soon as he does he gets an eyeful of cleavage, to which he jumps at the sudden sight.

“WHAT THE HEll-,” he holds the L in a dumbstruck face just staring at Sakusa’s rack in front of him. 

Sakusa internally smiles, _“Adorable”_ as she stares at the man’s stuttering flustered face.

“Omi, what are you...WHY are you…” 

She then slowly makes her way to him on the couch, she crawled over him, and just as they were in kissing distance…

“We should eat dinner, we have some leftover onigiri from your brother,”

Astumu look bewildered, “Wha-,”

As soon as Sakusa was about to get up, a rough pull yanks her back. Now she is facing a very serious, **very** horny Atsumu.

“Hm? What is wrong ‘tsumu,” Sakusa said innocently 

“Just what are you trying to pull here,” a growling voice askes

“I don’t know what you mean,” Sakusa replied while smirking.

“I’m just sitting on my couch and talking to my husband- HAaa~,”

Sakusa was silenced with a mouth to her neck by her now very sexually insisting husband. 

Sakusa pulls away only to quickly engage in a heated make-out session with her on top. In a matter of seconds, Atsumu changes their positions making him the top. Breaking the kiss, he goes down sucking on her neck, then collarbone, breasts, abdomen, and stopping just above her panties. He looks up,

“Here or the bedroom Omi?”

Sakusa looks at him, a little angry he stopped at the best place. She growls,

“The bedroom, now,”

Quickly picking her up bridal style he enters their bedroom. Upon setting her feet on the floor ground they jump back into where they left off. Atsumu was taking off his own clothes all while still making out with Sakusa. She helped him by removing his belt and pants. Once they had all the excess clothing off Sakusa was pushed onto the bed, Atsumu lowered himself enough for his face to be right where her very wet pussy was. 

It was now Atsumu’s turn to be smirking, “Just so you know baby, for teasing me earlier, you are going to have to be punished for that,”

Sakusa looked up and gave him a feral smile, “Well then big talker get to doing it then,”

Atsumu practically tore off her panties and placed his mouth on her. He began to eat her out at a godly speed, curling his tongue, and sucking to taste all of her. 

“Hah… Hah… shit right there, Oh fuck,” Sakusa was panting, moaning, pleading for Atsumu to keep going.

She was almost there, just a little bit more, aahh yeah she was…

_He stopped?_

Sakusa whined as the feeling of an orgasm was quickly leaving, “Atsumu!”

Looking up he gave her a shit-eating grin, “Well I said you were going to be punished,”

Immediately after her first could-have-been orgasm left, he went right back to work, this time tonguing AND fingering her. Sakusa was now screaming and moaning,

“AHhh~, pleasepleaseplease don’t stop don’t stOP!” 

Yet as soon as she felt the wave of an orgasm, she could feel him remove his mouth.

_“Oh no, not again,”_ Sakusa mentally hissed.

She used one of her free hands to shove his face back into her wet folds, keeping him there. Atsumu, surprisingly, still continued eating her and at a faster pace. He continued to eat her out UNTIL he hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves causing her to lose her grip, and he got loose. 

_OH. HELL. NO._

Sakusa sat up and changed their positions getting her on top. She removed his boxers and started to stroke him, Atsumu let out deep groans as she continued to stroke him. Atsumu had his eyes closed until he felt Sakusa remove her hand, he opened his eyes to see that she was positioning herself to ride him. She slowly lowered herself onto him. 

“Argh~ it is quite far in now isn’t it?” Sakusa asked while smirking.

Once Sakusa adjusted she began to move. Fast. 

“Gahh~ Omi, slo-,”

“Not on your life, ahhh~, you denied me two orgasms so I’m now reclaiming them,”

Bouncing up and down at an increasing pace, Sakusa tore off her bra and started to massage them all while expertly riding Atsumu still. Atsumu thought that now was a good time to take back some dominance. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her at a now quicker pace. Sakusa threw her head back and continued to moaned nonstop. 

“Ahhh~ fuckfuckfuck I’m gonna-,”

‘Yeah me too baby,”

She finally got her brain-racking orgasm and Atsumu happened to finish at the same time as her. She got off of him while panting,

“Well that was quick, I thought I was going to be punished,”

Atsumu perked up at that comment, and smirked,

“Bold of you to assume we were anywhere near done,”

_“Oooooh fuck,”_ Sakusa inwardly cursed.


	3. Shower Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo caught his kitten doing something naughty~ 
> 
> Press F for Kenma's back

**Shower Masturbation**

Kenma looked at the time, it was 7:30 pm, Kuroo would be back soon. She thought of her challenge that she was given and immediately started to blush, her husband was basically the sweetest man on earth to her, **when they weren’t in bed**. 

Now when Kuroo was in bed, and into it, he became a demanding sex god. A very kinky sex god with enough stamina to last a least 5 rounds. The worst part was that she was going to start the sexual experience, she had learned from past experience to never, and I mean **NEVER** , tease or try to dominate Kuroo. Whenever she did, it always ended up with her needing a wheelchair or so sore she couldn’t even move her arms to play games.

_“I should just get this done and over with,”_ Kenma sighed, pulling out her phone and went through the _special_ photos Kuroo had sent her. 

Looking through her phone and finding many turn on photos and audio clips of him actually made Kenma very wet. She shakily stood up and entered the bathroom. 

Once she entered the bathroom she turned on the shower and peeled off her clothes. After stepping into the warm water, Kenma began to gently massage her neck, rotating and rubbing the stiffness away. She lathered some soap onto her hands and began to move her hands lower. 

Kenma slowly massaged her chest and used her index and middle finger to circle and tease her nipples. Next came her thighs, using her soapy hands she also massaged her hips and thighs still moving in a circular motion.

Finally, when she couldn’t wait any longer she took two of her fingers and inserted them into herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo entered his house and was surprised to find that it was quiet. No computer clicking, controller hitting, not even video game sound effects.

Kuroo furrowed his brow, he knew Kenma was home since her shoes were still near the door. He then raised an eyebrow,

“Is that… the shower?”

Kuroo walked upstairs, wondering was it possible Kenma got out of her computer room and made the choice to shower BY HERSELF? 

All of Kuroo’s thoughts however came to a screeching halt when he entered their room and heard moaning from the bathroom. Kuroo eyes widened,

_“Wai- what, oh… oh...OH!”_

Kuroo took off his tie and walked closer to the bathroom, yep those were moans. He proceeded to open the door slightly so he could see what the hell was happening in the bathroom. Kuroo’s mouth went dry at the scene before him.

Kenma was sitting on a ceramic shower seat, legs spread and fingering herself. Panting and moaning as her fingers went in and out of her vagina.

Kuroo wanted to look away but a part of him wanted to just stay and watch as his adorable little wife fingered herself, a private show for only him. He licked his lips as he felt his pants get tighter. 

Inside the shower, Kenma wanted more; she wanted Kuroo to be in the shower with her. With her eyes closed, she imagined him over her going deep inside of her and fucking her senseless.

Unable to stay silent, Kenma cried out,

“Fuck Kuroo deeper!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, right there,”

“Ohhh~ please keep going,”

She climaxed, she sat there panting and let out a disappointed sigh,

“Too bad this isn’t as good as him,” Kenma stood up and turned off the water and exited the shower.

After hearing all that, Kuroo burst into the bathroom. Kenma jumped at the sudden noise. Kuroo looked up and Kenma felt an anticipating chill up her spine just by looking at the animalistic lust in his eyes.

“Well now~, Kitty you gave me quite the show,” Kuroo roughly picked her up.

“Are you ready to actually be fucked by me?” he asked grinning.

He walked out of the bathroom shutting off the lights and threw Kenma on the bed. The woman knew what came next and she. Was. **Excited**. Kuroo rolled up his sleeves and began to finger Kenma, the same as she did to herself except with his rough long fingers he was able to reach places her small fingers couldn’t.

Kenma let out moan after moan, 

“Aahh~ Aahh~ AHH~,”

She was so sensitive already that she came from just Kuroo fingering her. He let out a low whistle,

“Damn, Kitten you are so sensitive, you came from just that?” Kuroo’s baritone voice purred.

Kenma stared breathlessly as Kuroo brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them slowly while maintaining eye contact with her. Kuroo lent forward and engaged in a fervent tongue-based kiss. 

Kuroo then picked her up and then flipped her over so she was now on all fours. Kuroo took off his belt and folded it while smirking,

“You might want to bite down on this Kitten~,”

Kenma knew she really should so she took the belt between her teeth. Kuroo gave her a dangerous smile. She heard him take off his shirt, pants, and boxers meaning that he was now just as naked as her.

Kenma felt Kuroo run his hands up her back and grip her shoulders. He then bit the side of her neck, then RAMMED his whole length into her. Even while biting the belt, her screaming moan was very audible. Without even letting her adjust he continued to thrust her. Kenma’s arms were getting weaker so she had to drop herself on the bed, and in doing so she allowed the man to go much deeper. Her mouth opened, the belt dropped from her mouth.

“Aaahhhh, FUCKFUCKFUCK!!” Kenma felt euphoria as Kuroo also sped up his pace while he nipped, sucked, and bit all over her shoulders and back.

  
  


“Are you almost there Kitten?~” Kuroo shrewdly asked, knowing the answer.

“YES FUCK, YES I AM,” Kenma cried out.

“Good good kitty,” Kuroo purred, he then bit the tip of her ear. 

They both came together, panting loudly and out of breath. As Kuroo pulled out of Kenma she whimpered at the newfound feeling of emptiness she felt. Kuroo playfully smiled at the panting mess underneath him. 

“Aww, don’t loosen up yet Kitten,”

Kuroo flipped Kenma so that she was facing him,

“After all, we still have the rest of the night to have fun~”

Kenma flushed scarlet...

**_You can imagine how sore Kenma was after that._ **


	4. Daddy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna goes for her challenge and Osamu gets to find out about Suna's secret kink. (wink wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here ya go some spicy Osasuna.
> 
> I will get to my actual main story soon I promise, but writing smuts are on my mind right now. Q,Q

**_Daddy~_ **

Suna was contemplating whether the challenge she got was a blessing or a curse since she swore to herself she would never get caught or heard begging or pleading during sex. Even if her husband was amazing in bed, she had told him that name kinks weren’t her thing (they actually were), but the challenge was pushing that because she knew that after she commits to doing this Osamu was going to want to keep doing it every time they have sex.

However, she knew that this challenge was going to send Osamu over the edge, resulting in possibly the best sex she would ever have.

_“Ahh fuck it, I’m gonna commit,”_ Suna now only had to wait for Osamu to come back from the restaurant to fuck her senseless. 

“I might as well change out of my PJs,”(yeah she wears her PJs on the whole day).

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osamu comes home to a surprisingly awake Suna and ramen for dinner. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing he didn’t have to worry about cooking at home. He walks up to his wife, who was wearing a black form-fitting long sleeve shirt and long skirt, and plants a kiss on her cheek, 

“Thanks for making dinner babe,”

Suna spoons some broth into a bowl and hands it to him while smiling,

“No problem, Daddy~,”

Osamu almost drops his bowl as she walks past him, and Osamu proceeded to do mental calculus,

_“What the fuck! Did I just hear that right, Did she just call me-, Waitwaitwait what---, I’m sure I just misheard her, I must be too tired to function,”_

Suna just sat down at the table and began to eat her ramen. She pulled out her phone and waited for her mentally quitting husband to sit down as well.

Once he did, she talked through dinner normally, deliberately not saying his name when needed. Asking whether he wanted chili sauce, if he had seen how Atsumu was, if he had talked with him, things like that.

When dinner had concluded, Osamu was still thinking about what Suna had said to him before dinner. Suna placed the bowls into the sink and proceeded to call out to Osamu,

“Hey, you gonna get up and move from the table or do you want to sleep there?”

“O-oh sorry Suna,”

“It’s alright Daddy~,” Suna replied before turning her back to him to walk out of the room.

Osamu froze again. This time he heard it clearly and he was sure she had said it. He ran up behind her and trapped her waist around his arms.

“Suna… mind telling me what that was?” Osamu asked huskily.

_“Oh boy, here we go,”_

“Whatever could you mean, Daddy~,”

Suna heard him inhale a sharp intake of air. She then felt him run his tongue along her neck. He then whispered, his voice full of warning,

“Stepping into dangerous territory there Suna…”

Suna smirked then twisted around and whispered into his ear,

“ _I’m not wearing panties,”_

Well, all mental restraints snapped as Osamu proceeded to slam Suna up against the wall and remove her skirt, discarding it somewhere.

They began to intensely make out while Suna unbuckled Osamu’s belt and took off his pants. They, however, left their shirts on.

“ _Pant… pant,_ Osamu-,”

“That's not my name baby,” Osamu growled as he continued to kiss her.

“D-daddy, please… fuck me…”

“Just hold on a little bit Suna, Daddy will fuck you soon,”

Suna gasped as Osamu began to finger her, she arched her back and released moan after moan, never forming a complete sentence. He licked and sucked on her neck leaving dark hickeys that she probably couldn’t properly cover. He then flipped her around leaving her cheek pressed up against the wall.

“To think you had this little kink you were hiding from me…”

He then slowly and painfully inserted himself into her.

Suna bit in a moan refusing to make another sound, something she did a lot during sex, but Osamu knew this and was planing on making her scream.

Osamu began to move at a snail's pace, moving in and out way too painfully slow. Suna bit her lip, she didn’t want to make a sound other than mewls and moans, but Osamu was moving so slowly and not going deep enough so it was very unsatisfying. 

_“Sayonara to the promise I made to myself,”_ Suna gritted her teeth.

“Osamu, hurry and move...”

Osamu smirked in triumph before responding, “Now now, baby I don’t think that's how you ask daddy,”

_“This Man!..”_

Said man licked her ear and asked, “What do ya want from yer daddy,”

Suna has had it.

“Daddy, please just fuck me!!” Suna cried out.

Osamu changed his pace real quick, immediately pounding her and hitting her g spot like never before. While pressing the side of her face harder into the wall from the pleasure, Suna was reduced to repeating her begging and pleading. 

“FuckmedaddyfuckmedaddyfuckmeDADDY,” Suna was relying on the wall for support but her arms were about to give from the brutal assault in between her legs. She was finally able to form a complete thought when she felt an orgasm coming, 

“Don’t stop I’m about to-,”

“Like hell I’m going to stop,”

Suna climaxed hard and nearly collapsed but Osamu caught her. Picking her up and walking to their room he gingerly placed her on the bed. Suna whined, was it already over?

Osamu then proceeded to take off his shirt and reach into the closet and pull out a rope, whip, ball gag, and her rose gold vibrator. Suna’s eyes widened.

“I like the new name you gave to me, lets see how many times I can make you can **scream** it,” 

Osamu glanced at her, giving her a lustful and evil smile. Suna shivered,

_“I should have written down my last will,”_


	5. Pole Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Here ya go, some self-indulgent smut instead of establishing my main storyline.😆😅
> 
> It is IwaOi!! Now take it ya nasty sinners.❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, Oikawa is the top in this, but I promise that he and Iwa are switches. Who knows? Maybe in a different fic I'll write bottom Oikawa with Fem dom Iwaizumi.😉😏🥵
> 
> Oh and here is Iwa's outfit
> 
> [Outfit](https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/722968546429116293/)
> 
> BTW: all the movements mentioned are actual pole dancing moves, I recommend to google them to know what they are, they are quite impressive.

**Pole Dancing**

This was stupid, Shouyou was stupid, and Iwaizumi was stupid for agreeing to the game. It just had to be pole dancing, Iwaizumi was smart and hadn’t told Oikawa about her secret exercise routine. If he found out he would be even more insufferable and horny than ever. Unfortunately, this was when he would find out.

Iwaizumi walked out of her room wearing an oversized hoodie over her monokini, she went over to her fitness room where she already set up her pole. Oikawa was watching TV on the couch, and as soon as he heard Iwaizumi exit their room he turned around and gave her a grin.

“Going to work out already Hajime?”

Iwaizumi turned glanced at her husband and gave herself a final confirmation of what she was about to do.

_“You know what? If I‘m going to tease him and get railed afterwards, might as well go all fuck’en out,”_

Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa and responded,

“Yes, I am Lazykawa,”

Oikawa pouted at her.

“We share the same last name now Hajime,”

“Yeah yeah I know Tooru~,”

Iwaizumi walked over to her fitness room and just as she was about to enter the room she took off her hoodie and threw it at Oikawa, who was surprised at the sudden apparel thrown at him. 

“Hey, Hajime what was that for-,” Oikawa gaped as he saw his wife wear a skimpy black monokini. He glanced up at her face only to see her smirking. Iwaizumi bit the inside of her cheek,

_“Damn, this is actually getting me excited,”_

Iwaizumi finally stepped into her fitness room and called over her shoulder to Oikawa, 

“Try not to enter the room until I’m done,” sending him a wink just to push him even farther, she closed the door behind her.

Oikawa was sitting frozen on the couch processing what just happened: Smirk, Monokini, Don’t enter, and the wink…

Oikawa was now very confused, _“what the hell could Hajime need an outfit like that for, why the fuck does she even have that?!”_ Oikawa stood up from the couch and walked toward the fitness room. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Iwaizumi was currently doing a bird of paradise into a Russian layback, and since she was wearing the monokini she was um… kinda flashing a barely covered behind and groin to anyone who walked into the room, in this case, Oikawa. 

Having noticed that Oikawa was in the room, Iwaizumi spun on the pole and proceeded to hold herself in a standing position as she used both of her arms and took off the top of her outfit and dropped it a bit short of where Oikawa was standing. Now topless she dove down from the pole, entered the splits, whipped her leg back to get to her knees, and jumped up to her feet. 

Oikawa now fully realizing what was happening in front of him, closed the door behind him and stood at full attention to the show Iwaizumi was putting on. Once she was done with the routine she chose for the occasion, she pulled Oikawa’s shirt and whispered into his ear,

“Should I leave the bottom on or take it off?”

Oikawa answered while smirking,

“Oh ho ho~, you little vixen…”

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down and proceeded to roughly kiss her. Iwaizumi wrapped her legs around Oikawa to keep herself up. When they broke from the kiss Iwaizumi hissed,

“Out of the room * _pant*_ out of the room…” 

Oikawa looked at her and grinned mischievously, 

“Ok, out of the room then,”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exited the room, but instead of going to the bedroom as Iwaizumi expected, Oikawa just dropped her onto the couch only about 5 feet from the fitness room. Oikawa whispered breathily into her ear,

“Sorry my little stripper, but after that little performance I’m not patient enough to go to the bedroom.”

“Wait wait Tooru, ahhh~,”

Oikawa proceeded to suck on Iwaizumi’s exposed chest, leaving hickeys all around and under her breasts. Oikawa looked up while palming her breasts and grinned,

“Pretty big aren’t they?”

“N-no they aren’t-,”

Oikawa went back to her mouth and kissed her to silence what she was about to say.

“Oh just take a compliment will you,”

He moved his hands down and slowly removed the bottom part of her monokini. Iwaizumi whined and tried to hurry Oikawa’s hands along with removing her bottom, but Oikawa kept her still and clicked his tongue. His eyes owning that shit-eating, domineering look he was so fond of giving her. Oikawa mockingly laughed at Iwaizumi’s attempts to hurry him along.

“Aww, what's wrong Hajime? Can dish it out but can’t take it?~”

Iwaizumi glares at him, “Shut up and put it in Tooru,”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, “With no prep?”

“I already did before I left our room,”

Oikawa looked at her surprised but then grinned and stood up to remove his own clothes leaving him fully naked like Iwaizumi, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at her wet entrance, slowly pushing himself in. Iwaizumi groaned at the agonizingly slow pace of Oikawa's choice. 

“Tooru… faster,”

Oikawa glances down at Iwaizumi and chuckles,

“Hmmm? Sorry, you have to be a bit louder babygirl~,”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard and looked at Oikawa with glazed eyes, 

“Please… move faster, go in deeper, render me unable to walk until you come back from Argentina again… Just please go faster,”

A soft “fuck” left Oikawa’s mouth, he then removed himself and slammed himself in all the way into her. Iwaizumi cries out at the sudden motion, Oikawa used his index finger and thumb to force her to look at him. 

“How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?~”

With that Oikawa finally changed his pace and slammed Iwaizumi into the couch turning her into a crying, moaning, begging wreck. At random times, Oikawa would change his pace just to hear his wife under him cry and beg like a whore, trying in vain to bury herself deeper into him. 

“Aww~ Look babygirl, you must have prepped real good to be taking my cock so well, I bet you planned on me doing this you cum-hungry slut,”

Normally Iwaizumi would glare and hit the man for calling her anything of the sort, but right now her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull, her mouth was open and she was into much pleasure to give a shit what Tooru said. 

“You almost done my pretty cockslut?”

Iwaizumi felt the wave of her orgasm and answered Oikawa with a loud cry with tears flowing down her face. Finally, when both of their orgasms came they were both panting loudly with Iwaizumi practically a sweaty, tear-streaked, trembling mess laying on the couch. Oikawa pulled out of her and stroked her teary cheeks with a worried look,

“Are you alright Hajime, I didn’t go too hard did I?”

Iwaizumi panted a bit more before glaring up at him,

“Did I say for you to stop? I know for a fact that you are still hard,”

Oikawa’s eyes widened before he gave her his signature mischievous grin. 

“Oh my~ Still mouthy are you?” Oikawa kissed her collarbone and looked back at her, 

“We’re going to have to fix that now, aren’t we?”

Iwaizumi decided that since her fate was sealed she might as well just dig her grave deeper.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”


	6. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check in on Akaashi and see how her challenge is going.😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over 2 weeks, here is your Bokuaka chapter ya nasty sinners. Now I only have KageHina and the Epilogue and I'm finished, and that will only take... 2 months.😨😭

**Teasing**

Akaashi was trying to decide how exactly she was going to tease her husband since she can’t be too ambiguous since Bokuto wouldn’t get it, and honestly, she was dreading any outcome of this challenge.

If she went all out and went way too far in her teasing, she would not be able to go to work the next week, but not teasing him enough was going to be tortuous since she was going to get herself in the mood all for nothing.

So her options were rough amazing sex but no work or no sex and be deprived but get work done. Well since she was deprived and she could always work from home, heavy teasing it was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto was wrapping up Olympic practice for the day he was waving goodbye to his fellow teammates leaving the gym and he was going to stay a bit longer until he checked his phone to see the Akaashi had sent him 7 unseen texts all at around the same time: about 5 minutes ago.

  
  


_“Huh? That's strange, Keiji almost never texts me during practice,”_

When Bokuto finally opens his texts his eyes widen almost comically. In the texts that Akaashi sent were photos that were all very very _**very**_ sexual. 

  1. Was just a picture of her in her black underwear



  1. A picture of her with a collar that had the word **slut** on it 



  1. A close up of her biting her lip



  1. A picture of her groping her own breasts while her mouth was open.



  1. A shot of her spreading her legs and reaching between them



Bokuto’s pants were getting far too uncomfortable, he didn’t want to see the last two texts but his hand kept moving.

  1. Akaashi was now licking her fingers 



The last text wasn’t a photo instead it was a voice recording, despite already knowing what it might be he tapped to play the recording. 

**_“Ahh Ahh AHH! Fuckme please Koutarou, pleasepleasepleASE!”_ **

That was the final straw for Bokuto, he grabbed his things and dashed out the door despite it being extremely difficult to run with a hard-on. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi was just done preparing for the hell of a night she was going to experience, with just the thought of what Bokuto was going to do to her, Akaashi was getting wet again. Akaashi reached for the vibrator remote that to her side and placed the setting to a medium-high speed, the toy inside her buzzed alive causing her to arch her back and squeeze the pillow she was holding. Her body was convulsing with sudden euphoria, but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough. She cranked up the vibration speed and let out loud cries in pleasure. 

But with her mind so clouded by pleasure and wild fantasies, she failed to notice the sound of the front door opening. 

A rough hand ran down her leg from behind, Akaashi whipped around to realize that Bokuto was right behind her, already stripped of his shirt and with his shorts hanging loosely revealing his raging erection. He leaned in and whispered into Akaashi’s ear,

“Keiji~,”

Akaashi shivers at the low whisper, she was so needy for him right now, all she wanted was for Bokuto to ravage her and turn her into a thirsty slut just like her collar said. But all in all that was a bit hard to concentrate with the vibrator was still buzzing at max speed inside of her.

Bokuto reached a finger under the collar and yanked her close and examined her closely. Akaashi was already a mess, a completely fucked out face, a lip being bitten so hard it was almost drawing blood, black undergarments with the bra practically falling off, and a faint buzzing noise coming from in between her thighs. 

Bokuto’s eyes scanned around the bed and, ahh there it was! 

A lone remote.

With his free hand, Bokuto grabbed the remote, and Akaashi’s eyes widened. Releasing Akaashi to kneel on the bed, Bokuto stared at the remote and smirked devilishly at Akaashi.

“The highest setting hm?~” 

Bokuto began to slowly, notch by notch, lower the speed and intensity. Akaashi released a quivering sob each time the speed was lowered. Marveling at the reaction of his actions, Bokuto removed all of his other clothing and proceeded to walk around to get behind Akaashi as she was still kneeling on the bed.

“What a naughty little slut, sending me those things. I was at practice too,” Bokuto sneered, “And that voice recording, were you fingering yourself to me?”

“Y-yes, Koutarou, to you, only you-” Akaashi kept trying to talk, to focus on anything other than the feeling of Botuko’s muscled chest against her back, and the feeling of the vibrator inside her that was being lowered into motionlessness.

God No.

Akaashi cared so much she just couldn’t take it anymore, she had to have him. Just had to.

“Koutarou please, fuck me please!” the words were torn from her mouth as she arched her back and tried to get some form of friction against the man behind her.

Akaashi felt Bokuto tug her chin to the side facing him, while still holding her chin he whispered, **_“persuade me,”_ **

When the words left his mouth Akaashi immediately began kissing him. The kisses were all sloppy, open-mouthed, tongue-based, and **needy**. Bokuto was hard and he too wanted to fuck Akaashi senseless, but he couldn’t help but let his instincts have control and tease his sweet needy wife.

Deeming it to be useless, Bokuto reached inside Akaashi and gently removed the vibrator, and idly tossed it to the side. Akaashi let out a strangled noise at the horrid feeling of being empty. Bokuto almost took pity on the poor woman. Almost.

Akaashi gasped when she felt Bokuto remove her black panties and slide his long fingers into her, she almost came from him just entering her, however, once his fingers were all the way in, he didn’t move. Bokuto growled into Akaashi’s ear,

“I said to persuade me. Persuade me to fuck you, persuade me to slam into you and satisfy that naughty mind of yours, if you don’t persuade me I won’t do it.”

Taking his words to heart, she used his fingers to pleasure herself, thrusting in and out of herself. Bokuto’s fingers were at least very long, but she couldn’t go at the fast pace she desired. There was only one option left if Akaashi was going to get properly fucked, it was time to start _persuading_. 

Looking Bokuto right in his golden eyes, Akaashi whimpered, 

_“Please master, please make this filthy slut cum, Please. Fuck. Me. Senseless.”_

A rough and satisfying kiss met Akaashi, Bokuto made a show of forcing his tongue into the woman’s mouth. Breaking away from the kiss leaving a strand of saliva connecting them. Bokuto gazed at Akaashi and smirked, 

“Well done, you persuaded me,” 

Pushing Akaashi onto the bed, Bokuto slammed himself inside of Akaashi, as she released a moan that was more akin to a scream. Now that he didn’t have to hold back, Bokuto was going at an unrelenting pace, grabbing her legs to push them up against her chest.

“Hold your fucking legs up,” Bokuto growled into Akaashi’s ear, she complied holding her legs back to allow Bokuto to hit her deeper.

Akaashi was crying out pleads and moans on loop, it wasn’t until she felt her strongest orgasm of the night that she cried out.

“Ahh Ahh~ Kou I’m- I’m,”

Bokuto leaned down to kiss her and groaned in her ear, 

“It alright baby, you can come~, you did so well, you can come” 

When Akaashi came and Bokuto followed suit, her body was still reeling from the feeling that was just inflicted on her. She lay there with Bokuto laying on her, a panting and sweat dripping heap. 

But Bokuto had other plans, he whispered huskily into her ear, “How many texts did you send me?”

Without better judgment, she responded, “7 texts, Kou,”

Bokuto got up from laying on Akaashi and pulled out of her and flipped her on all fours.

“Well we’re going to have to do this 6 more times now aren’t we?”

Blood rushed to Akaashi’s face as she blushed despite just being fucked six ways to Sunday. 

_“Ohh… I’m so fired from my job, Tenma you better have finished all the panels required,”_


End file.
